Sete Coisas
by Talita Granger
Summary: Como você se declararia para quem ama? Jess, escolheu por cantar. Shippers: Bella/Edward - Jessica/Mike


Sete coisas

Era mais um daqueles dias ensolarados em Forks, em que Edward e Alice não podiam ir a escola. Então, eu estava praticamente sozinha na hora do almoço,levando em consideração que eu estava rodeada de amigos,como Mike, Jéssica, Angela, Ben,Erick, Tyler e até Lauren.

Não prestava muita atenção na conversa deles, mexia com a minha comida, sem nem ao menos toca-la, quando ouvi Mike chamar o meu nome:

- Ooh, Bella?

Levantei os olhos e olhei para ele lhe dando um leve sorriso

- Fala Mike.

- Que tal passar o sábado em La Push com a gente?

Olhei para ele, que esperava a resposta. Concerteza isso irritaria Edward,por outro lado veria Jake, mas me lembrei de Alice falando que os dias de sol acabariam na manhã de sábado,porem não poderia falar para ele que ela previra isso, então resolvi mentir.

- Ah, Mike, tenho o trabalho de inglês para terminar, e vou aproveitar para fazer isso no sábado de manhã.

Era o melhor que eu podia fazer,apesar de meu trabalho já estar concluído, resolvi não comentar com Mike. Ele deu um tapa na testa e olhou para os outros, que nos observavam.

- Verdade galera temos o trabalho de inglês para fazer.

Jéssica olhou incrédula para ele,mas deu um sorriso e falou a todos

- E se fossemos a noite para aquele restaurante novo em Port Angeles?

Fiquei estática,pelo visto dessa eu não tinha como escapar, já que todos resolveram balançar a cabeça afirmativamente. E eu fique tentada a saber se Alice já sabia disso.

- Esse restaurante é aquele com karaokê não é?

Lauren falava olhando para Jéssica. Isso é péssimo,além da minha falta de coordenação motora,cantar estava fora de cogitação.

- É sim,você já foi lá?

- Não mais ouvi dizer que é muito bom.

Todos se animaram, e remarcaram os planos para sábado a noite, eu preferia ser esquecida,mas antes que pudesse me levantar e ir para a minha aula, Jess me chamou:

- Gostaria muito que você fosse Bella!

Pisquei atônita, Jess pedindo que eu fosse a um passeio em grupo era novidade.

- Não sei Jess, meu pai vai estar em casa no sábado a noite.

- Bella - ela parou olhou para todos e para mim novamente - Se você for poderia chamar os Cullen's.

Eu parei de respirar, isso era muito estranho,mas ela olhava para mim esperando uma resposta,então respirei fundo:

- Jess, Alice e Edward estão acampando lembra? - ela afirmou, e tornou a falar, a cafeteria se esvaziava.

- Eu sei,mas você poderia ligar para eles não e convida-los, ia ser bem divertido.

- Ok, eu vou falar com eles.

O sinal tocou, nos levantamos e rapidamente fomos para as nossas aulas, mas um arrepio passou pelo meu corpo, e não tinha nada haver com o clima, imaginei que Alice e Edward já sabiam dos planos para o fim de semana.

Assim que acabaram as minhas aulas, fui direto para o estacionamento, e de lá para casa, enquanto dirigia cogitei ir para a casa dos Cullen's,mas achei melhor manter a história de que eles estavam fora. Quando cheguei em casa, mudei de roupa colocando o meu uniforme mais confortável, e fui preparar o jantar para Charlie. Mal comecei a preparar o molho e o telefone tocou, fiquei em dúvida se o atendia ou não, por fim resolvi atender.

- Alô.

- Bella..

Parei de respirar aquela era a última voz no mundo que pensei que ouviria.

- Bella, respira,amor.

- Edward - respirei rapidamente, enquanto tentava raciocinar

- Bella, que idéia foi essa de ir para Port Angeles no sábado? - a voz musical dele parecia divertida com a idéia

- Bom... a idéia foi da Jess, ela só convidou vocês dois!

- Três,na verdade,

- Como?

- Alice,viu que Jasper vai conosco.

Demorei a entender o que ele queria dizer, enquanto isso Edward esperava na linha.

- Nós vamos? - elevei a minha voz uma oitava, fazendo-o rir

- Vamos Bella. Não vamos desapontar Jéssica.

Se eu o estivesse vendo, isso provavelmente geraria uma briga,mas ele não estava e brigar não iria resolver, já que não queria revelar a Edward os meus problemas com música. Quando abri a boca para falar novamente ouvi o barulho do carro de Charlie, respirei fundo.

- Edward tenho que desligar o meu pai chegou.

Ele riu

- Tudo bem Bella, te vejo mais tarde.

Desliguei o telefone e fui terminar a janta.

- Bells?

- Oi pai.

Respondi enquanto colocava os pratos na mesa, e ele provavelmente tirava as botas e a arma da cintura. Quando chegou na cozinha o jantar já estava na mesa

- Está com uma cara boa Bells - foi até a pia e lavou as mãos, quando sentou na mesa, olhou animado para o seu prato,comemos em silêncio, enquanto eu raciocinava sobre o que Edwrad falara,não que tenha sido muita coisa mas eu estava preocupada. - Então Bella tem planos para o fim de semana?

Olhei para meu pai intrigada, e concordei com a cabeça

- Um pessoal na escola quer ir a noite para Port Angeles, para irmos no novo restaurante.

- Ah sim. Ouvi falar que é muito bom.

- Então tudo bem se eu for?

- Claro,claro querida. Fico feliz que você saia um pouco com os seus amigos.

Eu lhe dei um sorriso, e o resto do jantar terminou em silêncio, quando terminamos Charlie foi para a sala e eu lavei a louça, seguindo-o logo em seguida, assisti há alguns jogos com ele e quando eu estava com sono, lhe dei boa noite e fui para o quarto. Entrei rapidamente e peguei a minha necessaire e fui para o banho, demorando alguns muitos, quando sai estava estava mais relaxa, coloquei o meu pijama e voltei para o quarto, não reparei se tinha mais alguém, me enfiei embaixo das cobertas, mas antes de dormir senti a mão de Edward em meu rosto.

Acordei com o sol em meu rosto, e percebi que se não corresse chegaria atrasada na escola.

Mais uma vez, mal prestava atenção ao meu redor, e quando percebi já era hora do almoço. Peguei a comida e fui me encontrar com os meus amigos na mesa, os assunto era a saída do dia seguinte, quando me sentei Jess, logo me perguntou:

- E ai Bella, conseguiu falar com eles?

- Consegui sim - peguei um pouco de comida, e enfiei na boca, precisava avisa-los que teríamos mais uma pessoa, engoli rapidamente e falei - Jasper vai com a gente tem problema?

Eles me olharam

- É que Alice, não queria ir.. ãn, desacompanhada, entende?

- Ah claro! Sem problemas.

Então quando isso ficou esclarecido, as conversas mudaram de rumo, e eu fiquei em silêncio apreciando o meu almoço, me levantei antes de todos e fui para a sala de aula e percebi que era seguida olhei para trás e vi que Mike me seguia, esperei que ele me alcançasse e andamos devagar para a sala.

- Então os Cullen's vão?

- Hurum

Ele me encarou, mas deu um sorriso

- Como conseguiu falar com eles? Eles estão no meio do mato?

- Bom - agora eu não tinha nada preparado então para variar ia mentir,mas não era 100% mentira. - Bom, eu liguei para o celular do Edward para saber quando eles iam voltar...

- Quando ele volta? - Mike estava ansioso ou era impressão minha?

- Hoje a noite.

- Ah, e ai eles resolveram vir com a gente?

- Eu perguntei, e eles aceitaram

- Ah tá.

Chegamos a sala de biologia e Mike se debruçou na minha mesa para conversar já que Edward não estava, quando o professor entrou, ele foi para o seu lugar e eu voltei a minha desatenção.

E finalmente o dia de aulas tinha terminado, e eu pude ir para casa descansar. Quando cheguei, mudei de roupa e fui deixar a janta pronta, hoje não tive telefonemas inesperados, então consegui termina-lá antes de Charlei chegar, fui ao banheiro e peguei o cesto de roupas , quando cheguei n lavanderia deixei-o cair, Edward estava parado ao lado da maquina, feito uma estátua perfeita.

- Te assustei? - perguntou ele com um sorriso no conto dos lábios, e foi me ajudar a pegar as roupas que estavam no chão, meu coração ainda estava acelerado

- Espera um minuto até que eu me recupere.

Ele se afastou e ficou me observando a separar as roupas e coloca-las na máquina, enquanto isso meu coração voltava aos batimentos normais.

- Pronto! - exclamei quando a última peça de roupa foi para a máquina. Nisso Edward me abraçou, e me sobressaltei

- Bom, eu pensei que você já tinha se acalmado!

Eu ri, ele me virou, e me puxou para si, beijando os meus lábios calidamente, me senti tonta.

- Respire Bella.

Ele me lembrou e eu respirei novamente.

- Então como foi o seu dia? - ele balançou a cabeça, olhei para ele direito, seus olhos estavam negros, e me afastei dele fazendo-o rir

- Calma, Bella. - o encarei, mas ele deu um sorriso - Só vim avisar que amanhã a Alice vem te pegar para vocês se arrumarem.

- O quê? - minha voz se elevou

- Bom,ela não me disse direito,mas...

- Você não viu a mente dela? - disparei para ele e dei um passo para frente

- Vi,mas não vai ter graça se eu contar, mas ela prometeu que não vai exagerar.

- Ótimo!

Ele riu

- Bom agora eu vou indo tenho que caçar- dizendo isso ele saiu pela porta e quando eu olhei novamente não pude mais vê-lo, alguns minutos depois ouvi a viatura de Charlie, na entrada e corri para a cozinha para aquecer o jantar. Após uma refeição silenciosa, fui com ele para a sala, e ficamos vendo a programas variados na televisão, ele parecia feliz.

- Ãn ,pai?

- O que foi Bells?

Ele desviou os olhos da televisão para me olhar direito

- Amanhã cedo eu vou sair ta?

achei que era o certo a fazer

- Com quem? Pensei que você só ia sair a noite!

- Bom a Alice vem me pegar para escolhermos algumas roupas para ir a noite.

- A Alice vai também?

Os olhos dele brilharam ou foi impressão minha?

- Vai sim pai. Ela, o Edward e o Jasper.

Ele me olhou desconfiado, mas concordou com a cabeça.

- Vou deixar alguma coisa para você comer na geladeira ta?

Ele concordou co ma cabeça, voltamos a atenção para a programa. Passado alguns minutos bocejei e fui para a cama, o sábado ia ser longo.

Acordei com o som da campainha, olhei o relógio e eram apenas sete horas, geralmente eu não me permitia dormir tanto tempo,mas só conseguira dormir depois da meia noite. Levantei, e descia as escadas a campainha estava começando a me irritar, abri a porta pronta para brigar com a pessoa, mas percebi a figura minuscula e de cabelos espetados ao lado, e exclamei:

- Alice!

Dei passagem para ela, que entrou em seu passo de bailarina.

- Desculpa se te acordei Bella.

Ela olhou os meu pijamas, eu murmurei um " Tudo bem" para ela sabendo que ela me ouviria, fechei a porta e rumei para a cozinha, meu pai deixara suco e torradas para mim na mesa, me sentei e comecei a comer, Alice me olhava curiosa.

- Desculpa, Alice precisa de alguma coisa? Quer se sentar?

Ela riu, parecia que sinos tocavam na cozinha, ela balançou a cabeça,mas se sentou na minha frente. Logo que terminei, lavei a louça, e preparei um sanduíche para o meu pai, deixando-o na geladeira, com um bilhete em cima da mesa sobre onde encontrar o seu jantar.

Alice me segui até o quarto e esperou lá enquanto eu me trocava no banheiro

- Finalmente!

Ela disse quando eu voltei ao quarto, me pegou pela mão e me puxou escadas abaixo, até o lado de fora. Parei na porta para fecha-la quando me virei falei para Alice que já estava no banco do motorista.

- Você precisa mesmo usa-lo aqui em Forks?

Ela sorriu de dentro do porche.

- Se eu não usa-lo o Edward me mata!

Ela riu da piadinha, entrei no carro e em poucos minutos estávamos na sua casa. Alice guardou o carro na garagem e entramos na casa. Esme estava lá e me recebeu me dando um abraço

- Alice não te acordou não foi?

- Foi, Esme

Ela, sorriu mas ouvi a risada de Emmett, que veio me abraçar. Jasper me deu um aseno de cabeça, olhei para os lados a procura de três pessoas

- Cadê o Carlisle, Rosalie, e Edward?

Esme me respondeu, rapidamente:

- Carlisle, foi para o hospital, recebeu uma ligação bem cedo. Edwrad e Rosalie foram caçar.

- Bella, vamos não temos tempo para conversas.

Alice me puxou e eu mal tive tempo de falar com os outros, e ela me levou para o seu enorme quarto no segundo andar. Acabei passando o resto da manhã e inicio da tarde servindo de boneca, ela só parou quando o meu estomago roncou, fazendo-a parar.

- Fique aqui que eu vou buscar um lanche para você.

Fiquei parada,já que Alice lavara e ainda mexia no meu cabelo, me fazendo ficar impaciente, logo ela voltou com uma bandeja que tinha um sanduíche e um copo de suco. Comi calmamente, enquanto ela esperava, quando terminei ela levou a bandeja, e poucos minutos depois estava de volta ao trabalho. Quando ela finalmente terminou me trouxe um vestido azul, e me ajudou a vestir

- Sério, Alice não precisa de tudo isso.

- Relaxa Bella, eu prometi para o meu irmão que não ia exagerar.

Quando ela terminou, me olhou de cima abaixo.

- Você está linda!

Não quis olhar no espelho mas ela me arrastou até lá. Os meu cabelos estavam ondulados, eu tinha uma leve maquiagem no rosto e o vestido era simples, eu realmente estava bem.

- Obrigada Alice.

- De nada. Agora espere aqui que eu vou trocar de roupa,antes que aqueles dois surtem.

Ela saiu do banheiro, e pareceu que apenas segundo e meio depois ela estava de volta, ela estava com um vestido preto simples que destacava a sua pele.

- Vamos?

Acenei afirmativamente, e ela pegou a minha mão e fomos para o primeiro andar. Edward e Jasper já nos esperavam. Alice soltou a minha ,ão e foi até Jasper, indo em direção a garagem. Edward me olhou, se aproximou e me puxou para ele e me beijou.

- Você está linda! - ele disse ao meu ouvido

- Onde estão os outros?

- Emmett e Rosalie, foram para o quarto e Carlisle e Esme foram caçar.

- Ah tá.

Ele me puxou e fomos para a garagem também, onde Jasper e Alice já esperavam dentro do Volvo. Edward abriu a porta do passageiro esperando que eu entrasse, quando me acomodei ele fechou a porta indo para o banco do motorista. Saímos tranqüilamente de Forks e logo estávamos na auto estrada.

- O que você está pensando?

Olhei para ele, e ouvi os risos de Alice e Jasper.

- Geralmente a Bella não é tão quieta, não é Edward?

- É.

Eu ri, olhei para Edward e falei:

- Estou pensando no porque de vocês quererem vir nesse tipo de coisa!

- Já disse Bella, você tem que ter as sus experiencias humanos, nem que para isso tenhamos que ir com você.

Bufei, logo percebi que estávamos enfrente ao restaurante,e que há alguns passos da entrada estavam: Ben e Angela, Mike e Jess, Tyler e Lauren, quando saímos do carro eles falaram ao mesmo tempo:

- Puxa vocês demoraram!

Eu abri a boca para falar mas Edward foi mais rápido.

- Desculpem, tivemos que pegar a Bella em casa.

Ele realmente sabia mentir. Todos nos cumprimentamos, e entramos no restaurante, ele não era muito chic,algumas pessoas comiam enquanto outras se divertiam no karaokê, tremi e Edwrad me puxou para mais perto. O gerente nos levou até uma mesa perto das pessoas que se divertiam,nos sentamos, sentei entre Mike e Edward, olhei par Jess do outro lado de Mike, meio que pedindo desculpas, Alice ,sentou ao lado de Eward e na nossa frente,Jasper, Lauren, Tyler, Ben e Angela.

Alguns olhavam o cardápio curiosos, eu olhava de esguelha para Edward que olhava o cardápio, passado alguns minutos o garçom veio até a nossa mesa. Cada um foi fazendo o seu pedido, e percebi que Alice, Jasper e Edward também, olhei intrigada para eles mas eles apenas deram um sorriso, pedi, e ficamos conversando. Alguém veio com o microfone, e nós os recusamos. Depois de alguns assuntos trocados a nossa comida chegou, e eu observei, Alice, dar boas garfadas na sua comida, ela me deu uma piscadela e eu a encarei olhei para Edward e ele só balançou a cabeça.

Todos conversavam aleatoriamente, quando Alice virou para nós:

- Então Bella você não gosta de cantar?

Eu a encarai, mordi os lábios e fiz que não com a cabeça,nessa hora alguem passou o microfone para a nossa mesa e Jess o apanhou, levantou, e seu vestido levantou alguns centímetros mostrando as suas pernas. Ela foi para um pequeno palco que tinha no centro do restaurante, e conversou com o que seria o DJ,e escolheu a música.

Jess,começou a se balançar com a melodia que começou a tocar, e começou a cantar:

1234 Sha, sha, sha.

I probably shouldn't say this  
But at times I get so scared  
When I think about the previous  
Relationship we shared

It was awesome but we lost it  
Is not possible for me not to care  
And now we're standing in the rain  
But nothin's ever gonna change  
Until you hear, my dear

Ela olhou para Mike,enquanto cantava, todos nós olhamos para ela, boquiabertos, olhei para Alice, e ela encarava Edward divertida,alguma conversa mental entre eles. Jasper olhou para mim e sacudiu os ombros, os demais ficaram tensos, e logo me senti mais calma, Jasper deveria estar usando a sua habilidade para aclamar os outros. E depois todos no restaurante olhavam para ela. Mike estava estático olhando para ela, que agora dançava, conforme a musica se agitava.

The 7 things I hate about you  
The 7 things I hate about you, oh you  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her

Ela apontou dela para mim, Edward enrijeceu ao meu lado, e eu procurei a sua mão, quando a encontrei a apertei e ele fez a mesma coisa. MIke me olhou de lado, e eu finalmente entendi o porque de Jess, insistir para que eu fosse, mas ela continuou.

You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends are jerks  
When you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you

Ela olhou para o teto do restaurante, enquanto gesticulava com as mãos, e baixou o olhar até Mike.

- Ele está começando a entende o recado

Edward cochichou no meu ouvido. Alice olhou para ele também, Jasper também olhou, e abraçou Alice. Eu sorri , e Edward me abraçou também. Percebi que Ben e Angela se abraçaram.

It's awkward and it's silent  
As I wait for you to say  
What I need to hear now  
Your sincere apology  
When you mean it, I'll believe it  
If you text it, I'll delete it  
Let's be clear  
Oh I'm not coming back  
You're taking 7 steps here

Jess, se sentou no palco e cruzou as pernas. Muitos homens no restaurante olharam maliciosamente,mas ela ignorou, e seu olhar foi Para Mike.

The 7 things I hate about you  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends are jerks  
And when you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you

Dessa vez ela não olhou para miim. Edward, cantou para mim, enquanto ela se levantava:

- And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do...You make me love you - eu me virei para ele e sorri. e falei num murmurio que sábia que ele ouviria:

- Eu também te amo.

Jess, começou a andar em nossa direção, dançando, mas sempre cantando...

And compared to all the great things  
That would take too long to write  
I probably should mention  
The 7 that I like

Ela chegou na mesa, e se posicionou na frente de Mike, e estendeu a mão para ele, que prontamente pegou,a dela e encarou os olhos dela.

- Ele entendeu!

Edward murmurou para mim,ma Jasper e Alice concordaram.

Ela respirou e cantou:

The 7 things I like about you  
Your hair, your eyes, your old Levi's  
When we kiss, I'm hypnotized  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
But I guess that's both I'll have to buy  
Your hand in mine  
When we're intertwined everything's alright  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I like the most that you do oh  
You make me love you

Jess, começou a chorar copiosamente. Eu a olhei, senti lagrimas escorrerem pelos meus olhos também. Edward, me virou para ele e falou:

- Bella, amor você tá chorando?

- Tô.

Eu admiti, e ele beijou minha cabeça, e secou as lágrimas. A música parecia que chegava ao fim, e Jess, soltou a mão de Mike e voltou para o palco.

Sha, sha  
You do, oh  
uh, uh, uh, uh  
uh, uh, uh, la, la, la, la  
uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, oh

Quando a música finalmente terminou, todos a aplaudiram, pude perceber que alguns casais se beijavam. Angela e Ben fizeram o mesmo. Alice que parecia se segurar não agüentou virou e beijou olhou dentro dos meus olhos e meu puxou para um beijo também. Quando outra música, dessa vez bem agitada começou a tocar, vi que Lauren estava lá no palco, e Jess voltava e estava em seu lugar.

Mike a olhou, deu um sorriso e secou as lágrimas dos olhos dela. Levantou e a levou para fora do restaurante.

- É melhor eles voltarem logo, não podemos pagar isso tudo sozinhos.

Ben e Angela riram, mas eu não dei muita atenção, estava perdida nos olhos dourados de Edward, naquele momento nada importava.

N/A: Oi pessoal! É a minha primeira fic sobre Twilight, espero que tenham gostado assim como eu gostei de escreve-la, talvez tenha ficado um pouco longa para uma songfic, mas eu me empolguei.E eu ficaria muito felkiz em saber o que acharam,criticas e elogios são bem vindos.

Tenham um FELIZ ANO NOVO..


End file.
